Getting on Sterling's nerves
by ImissStemi
Summary: Stemi (Sterling & Demi) one-shot. What does Demi do to annoy Sterling when the cast of SWAC go to have lunch together at his house.


_Hey, this is an idea I came with when I saw Brandon's tweet to Demi some days ago, although it looks like at the end they didn't have lunch together... Anyway, this is my first story ever and I didn't even know how to title it xD And by the way, I'm Spanish and I don't speak much English, so if there's any mistake please tell me :3_ _Actually, I think this is a little lame, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or any of the actors, though I wish I did :(_

* * *

**_Getting on Sterling's nerves_**

After Brandon tweeted Demi to get lunch together, they phoned and decided to call all the cast, because it had been a while since they had been all together. Once they had all agreed, they decided to go to Sterling's house, since he was officially the best cook of them. And fortunately, Steph (Sterling's girlfriend) had gone with her friends (again), so she wasn't there.

After an hour or so of talking, joking and catching up, it was time for lunch so they went to the dining room and sat down. Brandon sat in front of Demi, and to his left was Tiffany. Allisyn was to Demi's right, in front of Tiffany; and Doug was in the corner next to Tiffany and Allisyn, leaving the place in front of him, next to Demi and Brandon, for Sterling, who was serving the food for everyone.

He had decided to cook some pasta he knew they all loved so much, especially Demi; but it was accompanied with some vegetables he knew she didn't like, but everybody else liked it.

"Sterfry! You know that I don't like that!" Demi complained jokingly as Sterling poured a handful of some of the vegetables she didn't like in her plate with the delicious pasta he had prepared.

"Well but the rest of us do, and you know that you gotta eat everything, so just eat it." He replied as if he was talking to a little kid while he served the food for the rest of the cast.

"Uggh I'm not gonna eat that, Sandmann…" He knew that she just called him that way to tease him, but he didn't like his middle name at all, so he just poured another handful of the vegetables in her plate.

"What are you doing?!" She gasped.

"If you continue complaining, I'll give you more, so shut up and eat." He warned with a joking tone, but they all knew they were just messing with each other, and the others just laughed at their usual fights.

"No, thank you…" She murmured sarcastically.

"Demi, it's not that bad…" Doug said as he started eating his meal while Sterling sat down after serving the food for everybody.

"Well he knew I don't like it, so I'm not gonna eat that." Demi started eating the food she liked, leaving the vegetables aside.

"Then you're not getting up of there until you don't finish them." Sterling replied more seriously than before.

"Fine, I won't!" She crossed her arms over her chest, with a puppy face like a mulish child would do.

She had finished the pasta and had refused to eat the vegetables, while her friends were already half-finished and were having little conversations about random things. In fact, she didn't care to be sitting there for a while just to get on Sterling's nerves. She was trying hard to hide the smirk that was growing on her face as he sighed annoyed, even if he knew she was doing it on purpose.

"Give me your phone." He said firmly, knowing that she wouldn't want to be sit for so long if she didn't have her phone or something else to entertain her.

"What? No!" He knew her very well…

"Give me your phone." He seriously repeated and stretched his arm asking for the phone, acting like father of a little stubborn child. After all, she was acting like one.

She just groaned and pouted as she handed him her iPhone. He took it and guarded it in his pocket, and continued eating his lunch while talking with his friends. Even if they all knew they were just messing with each other, she also knew that he has serious when he told her she had to eat it. So she grabbed her fork and hesitated before picking one of those vegetables she had never tried, but was sure she didn't like.

"Have you at least tried it?" Brandon asked while they all glared at her.

"Of course" She said with a "duh" tone, but they all knew she was lying.

"Yeah, sure…" Tiffany replied sarcastically.

The cast acted like if they weren't paying attention to her, but they were eyeing her waiting to see her reaction. She leaded the fork to her mouth with a disgusted expression and then tasted the vegetable in her mouth, with a surprised look in her face. She actually liked it, although she wouldn't admit it. Her friends chuckled watching her expression and she continued eating it, faster this time.

"So you like it…" Sterling teased her knowing she wouldn't admit it.

"Puff… no…" She lied.

"Even I do like it, and I'm the younger one" Commented Allisyn as they all chuckled.

Sterling knew she was doing it on purpose, but she was already getting on his nerves. He sighed annoyed at her. They all were laughing at Demi's behavior, even if they were used to it back whilst SWAC, they missed it now.

They continued eating whilst joking and talking about random things. After a while, they were nearly finishing the tasty food Sterling had cooked. Demi actually liked the vegetables and she had finished almost all of them. Then, she had an idea to annoy him even more as she widened her eyes and a huge smirk rose in her face, Sonny-style.

Suddenly, she stopped eating and left the fork on the table as she crossed her arms over her chest, acting like a five years old kid again. "I don't wanna eat anymore." She pouted.

"Finish it." Sterling said firmly.

"Chaddy, I have already eaten too much! And I don't want more!" She cried with a fake little child voice and a puppy face while she tried to hold back her own laugh as the other chuckled.

"I told you you're not getting up of there until you don't finish it, so carry on." He said serious.

That's when Demi couldn't hide her smile anymore, so she just raised her eyebrow and smirked as she said "Make me", challenging him. Sterling just sighed with a poker expression in his face while the others chuckled and laughed at them.

The next thing he knew, she was sitting on his lap, and he had her fork in his hand, feeding her like if she was a baby while their friends couldn't stop laughing. Even Sterling was also laughing inside, but he covered up as if he was pissed off. Demi was laughing herself; she just loved to get on his nerves.

After some more minutes of laughing, he gave her the last vegetable in her plate. "Wow, now I'm really full…" she commented and giggled, still in his lap.

They all got up and headed to the living room and sat down on the two couches. Sterling sat down as he sighed again. She was way worse than a kid. Demi plopped down onto the couch next to him, with her legs over his, pinched his nose and put her puppy dog face again. "You mad?" She teased him with a baby voice once again. He rolled his blue eyes. The rest were so amused with them that had stopped their conversations to listen to them with a funny look in their faces.

"You know what? I think that even KJ (_Tiffany's baby_) is more mature than you." Sterling replied smiling as she fake-gasped.

"Really, Chad? Do you really? 'Cause I don't think so…" She pouted.

"Yes, I do" He teased.

"Fine" She allowed and giggled, knowing what was coming….

"Fine" He answered.

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"So we are good?"

"Oh we are so good!" They all burst into laughing at the fight they used to do every day on set, on and off screen.

The truth is, their fights were worse in real life than their characters on the show.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading, so please review and tell me what you think and if I had any mistakes :) I hope to continue writing more stories about Channy or Stemi in the future, even if SWAC ended a while ago I still love them! _

_- Paula (:_


End file.
